


A Word Not Said (#227 Stop)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [12]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian didn't say stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word Not Said (#227 Stop)

Charlie was thinking as fast as he could. He couldn't work out why Ian hadn't said stop. He had made it clear that Ian could stop the proceedings any time he wished. Ian had agreed to the terms.

Ian hadn't said anything yet. He remained kneeling, his pulse still racing and thready, his breath short and shallow, and he'd broken out in a cold clammy sweat.

Charlie couldn't even work out what was sending Ian into this panic. So far they had done nothing that really pushed Ian's stated limits.

Charlie went to clear off the bed. When he went to move the rope Ian flinched.

Charlie quickly tossed the nylon rope into the trash bin then the trash out the door.

When he got back Ian had dropped his head but his breath seemed easier.

Charlie crouched down in front of Ian. "Ian, we're going to stop things for right now."

Ian nodded. "I'll go." He whispered.

"No." Charlie kept his voice calm. "You're going to get on the bed and let me hold you until you calm down. Then we are going to talk about why you are scared of nylon rope and why you didn't say stop."


End file.
